Cultists
Cultists are the most base of the paramilitary forces of Tropas Libre. Background Any absolutist ideologies are bound to have fanatics, and the right-libertarianism that dominated the Tropas Libre was no exception to this. No, the right-libertarianism was more notorious for its "fan dumb" even amongst absolutist ideologies, and the eviction from Meizotere Hellas under the terms of Conference of Masos did nothing to extinguish the extremist fire. And here are the cultists, who are more often than not unthinkingly subscribed to "individualistic philosophy" rather too similar to how some of the pop artists kissing corporate arses are cashing in on the trend of glorifying individualism. If that's not the case, some join because of the burning hatred for the Greco-Muslim coalition with a "big gubment" that kicked them out of the rich Meizotere Hellas. Still others join as idealists who want to spread their vision of government to the others such as the Lagikoi, who are largely collectivists, the Posterity, also a close-knit communal society, and the EBC, who they view as a twisting of the libertarian ideology into totalitarianism not too different from Rapture that they believe is nothing more than a badly-written satire. Description Lagikos Exegetes These xenoi men are well versed in the art of marksmanship. They are a bit... zealous and seems to have a bit of preconception that our ways are collectivist, which isn't considered well in their culture. While these militiamen put up a good fight when fighting infantry to infantry, these xenoi are vulnerable to counterattacks, given their poor armor. Heavy weapons will make them think twice before attacking our positions, although they can counter back with sniper rifles. Posterity Mentis The cultists are fanatic militiamen of the libertarian forces. They are great with their guns and will put up a great fight against our lightly armored troops. Nonetheless, they seem much more vulnerable against light vehicles with antipersonnel capabilities, although they can compensate for them in a limited degree should have have the infrastructure to produce the arms necessary. Infantid Smartsmith These guys shoot with guns that are much bigger than ones that we have. They seem to be able to hit us very well should they sit around and not be forced into fights. We should hit them hard in large numbers and take their guns. I'd bet those guns look good on you, boss. Imperial Grammateus Our old enemies bring their uneducated fanatics to become meat-shields for their corporate masters. These "individualists" are only as individual as their idiotic dogma is redeemable. Nevertheless, Sun Tzu speaks of not underestimating the enemy. They may be inflexible ideologically, these cultists are quite well-versed in the art of marksmanship and are quite flexible in the battlefield. They are often known to have some martial arts training as well, making them well able to deal damage both at range and at melee. However, they still suffer from poor armor, so shoot them first before they can hit back. Akrobolistai will be particularly useful in doing just that. Libertarian Adviser These free thinkers are the initiates who've taken the first step to embracing true freedom. While they aren't the elites that our great Ayn Rand has envisioned, these men fighting for true freedom are still valuable assets. As all true freedom-lovers do, they know the way of the gun, and they are not helpless when fighting face-to-face. They may not be the best of our troops, but they are still free, true men ready to fight against the enemies of freedom, most notably our statist enemies who worship a corpse-emperor who believed himself a god. In-game Appearance Cyan Sphere of Doom: Commoners' Legion Cultists appear as the most basic of the Tropas Libre's infantry. Cultists are quite accurate with their weapons, given the marksmanship training they often take voluntarily to keep "moochers" off their property, and make respectable melee units as well, as many also take martial art classes for the same reason. However, most cultists are commoners, and thus they are laborers, and are not wealthy enough to afford good body armor, although this deficiency can be overcome somewhat with the improvised armor attachment created from the Inventors' Workshop structures, which can also produce some specialized equipments, such as shotguns, cryo-grenades, and even light machine guns. Lacking good body armor by default but endowed with good accuracy and weapon, they are able to go toe-to-toe with Lagikoi basic infantry and easily overpower Infantids, but they are significantly less durable than Lagikoi, and they are more fragile than even Hurler Babies. Given their poor armor, they will be overpowered by Akrobolistai and Haploi, both having powerful weaponry that can easily dispatch poorly armored targets. Fortunately, Inventors' Workshop can remedy their low armor. Category:Right-Libertarian military